The present invention relates to a lens grinding apparatus which grinds the periphery of an eyeglass lens.
An apparatus is known which grinds an eyeglass lens so that it fits into an eyeglass frame. In an optician's shop, an optician processes the periphery of each eyeglass lens so as to make the periphery coincident with the shape of an eyeglass frame selected by the customer, to form a bevel or a groove, and then mounts the processed lens into the frame. The thus grounded lens has an angular portion at front and rear ends of the edge. If such angular portions are left intact, they may possibly hurt the user or become a cause of crack or breakage of the lens. Therefore, it is common practice for lens processors to chamfer edge portions.
Conventionally, such chamfering is performed with a hand grinder having a rotating grinding wheel bounded by conical slope, and the optician who holds a lens urges its edge into contact with the chamfering grinding wheel and chamfers edge portions to give a desired shape under visual checking.
However, such a chamfering operation with a hand grinder requires skill and is not easy to perform. For an unskilled optician, the operation is time-consuming and does not guarantee grinding to the intended shape. Furthermore, chamfering constitutes an important factor in appearance.